Realized
by Fan-of-Edward-Cullen
Summary: First book I ever done.
1. Chapter 1

What now

**Chapter One**

First day of high school was okay but horrible too I thought to myself. It's not like I was going to a different state, I was just starting a new day of my sophomore year. Everyone there was so mean to me, I thought I was going to die of embarrassment the way people were looking at me! All of my teachers seemed like lunatics until in math class a nice, handsome looking boy with golden-bronze hair and green eyes said "Hi" to me in a sweet, soothing voice. I didn't think he was talking to me because he was one of the 'popular' people at the school. His name is Jack.

"Hello?" I said in a questioned tone.

"Are you new to this school? I've never seen you around."

"Yeah."

"That's cool. By the way my name is Jack. What's yours?"

"My name is, um, Brittany." I was scared to say my name because he was the first person I have met at the school.

"Why do you seem so sad and…." He said worried.

I put my hand up to stop him from talking. "I am not sad. I just feel out of place because other people just seem different then me…"

"I know how you feel."

"Really?" How would he know how I feel? It's not like his parents got split up….

The bell rang and math was over. We didn't even get to finish our conversation. I knew he would forget who I was the minute I left the classroom. It didn't really matter to me.

When I left the classroom someone tapped my shoulder. Who could that be? Another person to make fun of the new girl? When I turned around I was surprised to find out whom it was. Jack!

Why would he want to talk to me when there were other prettier girls around me to talk to?

"Why did you leave?" Jack asked.

"Because class was over…." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wanted to know if I can walk you to your next class."

"Really? Why would you want to walk me to my class?" Very, very odd. Why would he want to walk me to my class? He had no interest me. At least I thought he didn't. Well, I thought to myself I would just say yes because he was the only person being nice to me.

"Well…. I thought you might need help finding where your next class was." He smiled at me with his green eyes. I couldn't say no to that!

"Okay sure why not. Can I ask you something?" I was curious to ask him the one question that wouldn't stop coming up in my head.

"Sure. Shoot."

"You don't have to be so nice. You can stop preten-" I was surprised when he cut me off.

"Who ever said I was pretending?"

"Well, it just seems weird for a 'popular' person to be talking to me." I made the quote signs with my fingers.

He didn't answer. So I we both walked to my next class in silence. I felt all eye on Jack and me while we walked. I had my hands on each side of me. When I felt Jack's hand brush mine I got nervous; the next minute I felt his hand in mine. I felt kind of weird.

I got nervous so I pulled my hand away.

"I'm sorry but I have to go… I have to meet my friends in front of my class. Sorry. See you later!" I felt bad but I knew it seemed wrong when he did that. When I turned around I saw him standing there watching me as I walked. I knew I would have to talk again some other time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

When I entered the lunchroom, I was searching to make sure that Jack wouldn't find me. I got in line and got some pizza and a water bottle. I wasn't really hungry that day for lunch because I still had butterflies in my stomach from holding Jack's hand.

After I got my lunch I sat at an empty lunch table. I wanted to make sure that nobody would come over to talk to me or sit next to me. Especially Jack. So, I sat there eating my lunch by myself when someone approached me.

When I looked up it was Jack. Why did he have an interest in me all of a sudden?

"Hello again." I had to be nice. So I said hi to him since he was over here.

"Why did you run away from me?"

"I didn't run away from you. I was scared…." I felt guilty when I said that and I felt my cheeks getting red and I soon realized I was blushing.

"Why? Were you scared of me? I didn't mean to startle you when I grabbed your hand. I just thought it was the right thing to do. Sorry." I saw him frown. Now I thought it was my fault! He was walking away. So I had to do something!

"Wait!" I was chasing after him. I grabbed his arm to stop him from walking again. I turned him around and I was staring into his eyes. I didn't realize how beautiful his eyes were.

"Yes?"

"You shouldn't apologize. It should be I apologizing. Forgive me. Please?"

"Only under one priority."

"What would that be?"

"You have to take me to dinner."

"What! Why? That's one thing I will not do!" I pouted to see what he would but I knew I was embarrassing myself with the smirk I had on my face.

"Okay. You would feel guilty if you don't." He started walking away. I knew he was right about the guilt part.

"Fine! But can you pick me up?"

"Hahaha. Yes. Of course."

It was kind of weird actually going on a date with him. I didn't think of it as a date because I was doing it as a favor for him to forgive me. I hope this worked out and I hope he doesn't realize how I really feel about him or else I would be embarrassed.


End file.
